


Raise a Glass

by Carnival_de_Revolution



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Historical Inaccuracy, Its about John dying, Memories, im so sorry please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_de_Revolution/pseuds/Carnival_de_Revolution
Summary: In the fields of South Carolina, a battle was being fought. It wasn't anything special or important to the cause, for the war was already won. Yorktown had been surrendered by the British and victory for America lay claimed. But, as this was during a time when messages took days, even weeks, to reach their destinations the troops battling were unaware.





	

In the fields of South Carolina, a battle was being fought. It wasn't anything special or important to the cause, for the war was already won. Yorktown had been surrendered by the British and victory for America lay claimed. But, as this was during a time when messages took days, even weeks, to reach their destinations the troops battling were unaware. 

These troops were special.The first to be made up entirely of black slaves. Well, black slaves and one Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens. 

Laurens had always thought slavery cruel and unjust and wanted to rid it from these United States. What better way to do it by showing everyone that they too are humans and deserve the chance to fight for freedom of their country, if not their own. 

The soldiers fought hard and tough, sticking out the fighting through the heat of South Carolina. They dodged swords, cannonballs, bullets, even the fists and anger of the redcoats. The once green hills were now red and slick with the blood of war. 

We now come to our hero in a face to face brawl with a man of the enemy. They fight, swinging their swords against each other, both avoiding the blade of their attacker and hoping to make it to see another day. One of the men will succeed, the other will fail. 

As our John Laurens fights, he has but a few thoughts, ' Do not fail, if not for your country, do it for your Alexander. Win to see his smile another day. Do not fail him.

The constant mantra of thoughts on the freckle-faced redhead grounded John, they made him fight harder. Yes, Alexander had a wife and a child on the way, but did the letters they had passed between them mean nothing? What of the shared nights at Valley Forge, the two men wrapped around each other for warmth and company? 

These thoughts grounded him, even as he sidestepped and tripped over his own feet, failing to maintain his grip on his sword and being forced to surrender the fight. 

He felt a white hot pain in his stomach and suddenly the ground was rushing to meet him. The British soldier that John had faced, knowing the severe injury to the Colonel's gut would be fatal, went away leaving him to die on his own.

John didn't die instantly, instead laying on the ground and bleeding out his lifeblood. He didn't cry tears of physical pain, but tears of emotion.   
Flashes of his life spread before him, ranging from his early years playing with his sister Martha along the shores of South Carolina in the summer to the death of young James, ,whom John had called James , to the times he had shared with his dear friends inside of taverns talking of the possibilities that could come about after the war. 

He saw the time he had been drunk enough to give into his temptations and fall into bed with his dear Alex. The time when Alexander had been left behind in a river during a raid and presumed dead. John remembered the intense pain of loss that had bloomed inside of his chest. He had cried, John remembered, and the sudden bright joy that had formed when Hamilton had walked into the camp, unaware that he was thought dead. John remembered the passion that had formed on Alex's face when he was arguing his point against someone with whom he didn't agree and the laughter they would share when simply conversing with each other. 

John would never experience the peace he felt with Alexander again, no matter how much he wanted to. His time had come to leave behind all his unfinished business and see the glory of all he had fought for unfold. 

He had joined the battle for freedom, and that fact was one that could never be taken away. 

As the world faded to black, he whispered the last words which would never be heard by another soul. " Take your time....", he said as his heart slowed and his lungs shuddered for the last time, leaving the body of a great soldier and even better man behind. His battle was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry pls dont kill me
> 
> Come scream at me on Kik: whenindoubteat


End file.
